Revenge Part 1
by momochansenpai
Summary: "Appa bangun .. Umma, bangunkan Appa .. Appa jangan tidur .. Umma .." suaranya bergetar/"Kyu ? Kau tak apa nak ?"/"Untuk balas dendam ../'Choi Yunho, wait for me .. I'll kill you soon ..'/'Choi Siwon .. Dia anak Yunho '/"Halo namaaku Choi Yesung senang berkenalan dengan anda .."/ Gak Pinter bikin Summary. Kyusung Fanfiction Slight Kisung Kyumin Eunhae And other


Revenge

.

Chater 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun,Siwon, Donghae, Kibum, Sungmin and  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung sligh EunHae/HaeHyuk, Kisung and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

-Revenge-

Sore itu langit sangat merah. Tetapi tak semerah darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh laki-laki paruh baya itu. Jerit histeris dari istrinya tak mampu menghentikan laju darah yang semakin deras. Sementara itu, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan dibawah meja. Giginya saling bertauan, sehingga menyebabkan bunyi keletuk. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Matanya terpejam. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ingin ia lihat. Bukan. Ini terlalu mengerikan. Terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang anak yang baru saja menginjak 10 tahun. Tangisnya pecah. Untuk saat ini ia tak peduli perkataan ayahnya, bahwa seorang laki-laki tak boleh menangis. Ia benar-benar tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah ayahnya. Ayah yang tidak mengeluarkan suatu cairan kental berwarna merah. Ayah yang tidak meraung kesakitan. Ayah yang tidak tergeletak pasrah, tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia ingin ayahnya kembali seperti ayah yang ia kenal. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika ibunya menjerit semakin keras.

DOR !

Dengan terdengarnya suara itu, berakhirnya jeritan ibunya. Tubuhnya bergetar tak terkendali. Ia makin menutup rapat matanya. Tak berani melihat lagi. Ia takut. Takut akan sesuatu yang ia lihat.

TAP TAP TAP.

Didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Ia makin takut.

"Jangan mendekat ! Pergi ! Jangan mendekat ! PERGI !" anak itu menjerit menjadi-jadi.

Sekeras apapun ia menjerit, langkah kaki itu tak pernah berhenti.

"Yunho, kita apakan anak ini ?" celetuk seorang perempuan disana.

Orang yang bernama Yunho itu hanya diam.

"Hmm, biarkan saja. Biar dia rasakan apa yang telah Jaejong rasakan.. Biar dia merasakan kesepian ! Biar dia melihat dengan mata Jaejong. Melihat bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal ! Biarkan dia sengsara karenanya ! Hahaha .." Yunho tertawa nyaring dan kemudian berlalu.

Anak itu mulai berani membuka matanya. Dengan isak tangis yang belum reda, ia merangkak keluar dari bawah meja. Perlahan ia menuju ruang tamu. Tempat dimana ayahnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Anak itu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan nanar. Cairan merah tercecer disekitar tubuh orang tuanya. Disentuhnya cairan merah itu dengan jemari kecilnya. Ia tertunduk. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Perlahan diguncangnya tubuh kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Appa bangun .. Umma, bangunkan Appa .. Appa jangan tidur .. Umma .." suaranya bergetar.

Tangisnya makin tak terkendali.

"Appaaa .. Umma, ayo bangunkan appa .." ia tertunduk.

"APPAAAA !"

Matanya terbelalak. Nafasnya tak terkendali. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening.

BRAK !

Pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita menyeruak masuk ke dalam dan kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dibelainya kening anak itu dengan lembut.

"Kyu ? Kau tak apa nak ?"

Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Kyu, coba cerita ke Ahjumma .."

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok Ahjumma .. Cuma mimpi buruk .. Ahjumma jangan khawatir .." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kyuhyun, tolong .. Ahjumma tahu apa yang terjadi 9 tahun yang lalu .. Jadi tolong, biarkan Ahjumma membantumu .. Ahjumma akan berusaha membantu .."

Kyuhyun menatap Ahjummanya tajam.

"Ahjumma mau bantu Kyuhyun ?"

Ahjumma mengangguk pasti. Sudah 9 tahun ini Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya. Ahjumma telah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Ini pertama kali Kyuhyun mau mengungkit kejadian 9 tahun silam. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menghindari percakapan tentang kejadian itu dan membuat Ahjumma tak enak hati. Tetapi sekarang, Kyuhyun mau berbagi beban dengannya. Lega. Itulah perasaan Ahjumma.

Ia tersenyum.

"Ahjumma benar-benar yakin ?"

"Ahjumma yakin. Katakan apa yang bisa Ahjumma bantu ?"

Kyuhyun tetap menatap Ahjumma tajam.

"Tolong cari informasi tentang orang bernama Yunho dan Jaejong .. Mungkin mereka teman Appa atau Ummaku .."

Ahjumma bingung.

"Untuk apa mencari mereka Kyu ?"

Hening sebentar.

"Untuk balas dendam .."

Ahjumma terpekik tertahan. 9 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mengubah pribadi seseorang. Ahjumma mulai merasa asing kepada keponakannya sendiri. Dahulu sebelum kejadian itu, Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak yang ramah, baik, dan sangat sopan. Walaupun indra pengelihatannya tidak sanggup menjalankan fungsinya. Tetapi sekarang ? Ini seperti mimpi.

"Kenapa Kyu ? Balas dendam ? Itu bukanlah hal yang baik .. Ahjumma benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang jalan pikiranmu .. Lagi pula bagaimana Ahjumma menemukan informasi tentang kedua orang itu ? ."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah frame berisi foto dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya yang diambil sehari sebelum mereka meninggal. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang menembus waktu menuju ke Lotte World 9 tahun yang lalu. Hari itu adalah hari ke 8 ia dapat melihat kembali setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya saat kelas SD. Setelah istirahat selama satu minggu, kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke Lotte World. Mereka sangat bahagia. Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang. Tetapi hanya untuk sesaat. Ia kembali menatap Ahjumma .

"Apa Ahjumma lupa ? Apa pekerjaan Ahjussi sebelum menjadi seorang mandor lapangan?"

Ahjumma menunduk.

"Sebagai salah satu anak buah mafia ., Kyuhyun mohon .. Tolong tanyakan kepada Ahjussi .."

Ahjumma diam. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana cara mengetahui orang yang kamu maksud Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mudah .. Cari orang yang berani membunuh orang tua di depan anaknya .." suara Kyuhyun agak bergetar.

Ahjumma berdiri. Ia tahu, tak ada gunanya memberi nasehat kepada keponakannya ini. Kyuhyun sedang emosi. Ditambah lagi, ia sangat keras kepala. Jadi, nasehat Ahjumma hanya akan dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, akan Ahjumma usahakan .. Sekarang kamu cepat mandi lalu sarapan .. Ahjumma tunggu dibawah .." ujar Ahjumma sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sibuk. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapan anak itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyeret kopernya dan duduk di beberapa bangku yang masih kosong dipinggir anak itu. Tetapi ia tak peduli. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan ucapan Ahjummanya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

*flashback*

Pagi. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Belakangan ini, ia sering bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama. Selalu sama. Sesering apapun ia mencoba melupakan, disaat yang sama ia kembali merasakan kepedihannya saat itu. Ia masih mendengar jeritan Ummanya dengan jelas. Raungan appanya. Suara tembakan. Juga suara tawa laki-laki yang bernama Yunho. Semua rentetan kejadian itu,tak mungkin dapat ia lupakan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun ? Ahjumma ingin bicara .."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Klik. Ahjumma menyeruak masuk.

"Kyu, tutup pintunya !" perintah Ahjumma .

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya. Agak kaget. Baru kali ini Ahjumma membentaknya.

"Ada apa Ahjumma ?"

Ahjumma memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang agak usang kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini data tentang Yunho .. Ahjumma diam-diam mengambilnya dari kotak penyimpanan Ahjussi .."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dibacanya setiap tulisan pada kertas itu.

"Kyuhyun, tolong urungkan niatmu .. Yunho itu tangan kanan salah satu petinggi Mafia yang besar .." Ahjumma mencoba menasehati Kyuhyun, mungkin saja kali ini ia berhasil.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia telah selesai membaca. Otaknya berpikir keras. Ini kesempatannya dan ia tidak akan membuangnya begitu saja. Kyuhyun berlari menuju lemarinya. Mengambil tas ransel dan mulai menjejalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ahjumma bingung.

"Kamu mau kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ahjumma .

"Ke Seoul … Yunho tinggal disana .."

Ahjumma menganga. Ia tak percaya, keponakannya begitu nekat.

"MWOOO ? Kyuhyun, jebal .. Belakangan ini kamu sering bikin jantung Ahjumma hampir copot .. Jangan bercanda sama Ahjumma .."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun serius .. Ahjumma jangan khawatir .. Kyuhyun akan kembali secepat mungkin .."

Kyuhyun kembali menjejalkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Lagi pula, disana Kyuhyun juga mau kuliah .."

"Kuliah ? Bukannya kamu sudah kuliah di sini Kyu ?"

"Ini beda Ahjumma .. Kyuhyun akan kuliah di tempat anak Yunho kuliah .."

"APA ? Tapi untuk apa Kyu ?"

SREET

Kyuhyun menutup ranselnya.

"Agar lebih mudah membalaskan dendam .."

Tatapan Kyuhyun melembut.

"Ahjumma, tenang saja .. Kyuhyun pasti kembali .. Ahjumma jangan khawatir .. Kyuhyun sudah besar .. Kyuhyun bisa jaga diri .."

Ahjumma tertunduk. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mengubah pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menyerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

"Kyuhyun mandi dulu ya Ahjumma .."

*flashback end*

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

'Choi Yunho, wait for me .. I'll kill you soon ..'

Balas dendam. Kyuhyun paham bahwa balas dendam bukanlah hal baik dan dari kecil ia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Itu membuatnya risih. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Entah mengapa ia dapat memutuskan untuk balas dendam.

"LEPASKAN !" jeritan melengking dari salah satu sudut ruang tunggu menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang tunggu. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata. Berusaha melihat seorang namja yang tengah dipegang erat oleh dua orang petugas.

"Sungmin Hyung ? Hah, Sungmin Hyung ? SUNGMIN HYUNG !" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Si empunya nama menoleh, mencari sumber suara.

"KYUHYUN-AH !" ia berteriak bahagia.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin, sahabatnya.

"Tuh kan ! Itu temen saya ! Ahjussi dibilangin nggak mau ngerti .. Lepasin ! Saya mau bicara empat mata sama teman saya .." dua petugas itu melepaskan Sungmin.

"Kyu, kamu serius ?"

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Kamu beneran mau balas dendam ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Sungmin memang mengetahui semua seluk beluk tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jebal .. Jangan pergi .." tatapan Sungmin melembut. Sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sungmin. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan selama ini.

"Tapi Hyung .. Kamu tau seberapa besar keinginanku untuk melakukan semua ini ? Please Hyung .. Ngertiin aku .." Kyuhyun menggenggam pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk.

"Tapi Kyu .. Itu .."

"Iya, aku juga tau .. Tapi ini jalan terbaik buat menghilangkan traumaku .. Let me finish it .." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Percaya sama aku Hyung .."  
Sungmin kembali menunduk. Pikirannya kacau balau. Ia ingin trauma Kyuhyun hilang. Tetapi, ini sangat berbahaya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun. Itu saja.

"Hyung .."

BLUK

Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangisnya pecah. Entah mengapa kepergian Kyuhyun kali ini membuatnya gelisah.

"Sungmin Hyung?, please jangan nangis .." Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu harus janji satu hal sama aku .. Dan nggak boleh ingkar !"

"Iya .. Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu, Hyung .." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman manis dari Sungmin.

"Kamu harus kembali ke sini .. Secepatnya !"

"Iya deh .. Janji .."

"Kalo perlu .. Besok kamu langsung pulang !"

"Yaah .. Pasti belum kelar lah Hyung .."

"Hehehe .." Sungmin meringis.

TING TUNG TING TUNG

"Korea airlines Pengumuman-pengumuman untuk penumpang penerbangan korea airlines JT150 dengan tujuan Seoul, harap segera memasuki gate 24 karna pesawat akan diberangkatkan 10 menit lagi .."

TING TUNG TING TUNG

Keduanya terdiam, saling memandang.

"Hyung, aku pergi ya .. Jangan kangen sama aku .." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Ih GR .." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Kyu .."

"Sip ! Daah Hyung .. See you soon .." Kyuhyun melangkah pergi.

"Daaah Kyuhyun .. Jangan lupa janjimu !"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol dari kejauhan. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo nggak boleh lama-lama di sini !" salah satu petugas mengingatkan Sungmin.

"Tapi Ahjussi .. Saya masih ingin liat teman saya .." Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kian menjauh.

"Teman ? Yang tadi itu bukannya pacar ?" celetuk petugas yang lainnya.

Sungmin terbakar. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

'AMIIIN !' Sungmin berteriak didalam hati.

"Nggak kok Ahjussi .. Ehm, Ahjussi kayaknya Bapak dipanggil sama orang itu deh .." Sungmin asal menunjuk.

Kedua petugas menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

"Mana ? Yang mana ?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Salah satu petugas menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Lho ? Namja tadi dimana ?!"

"Kyu !" Sungmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun. Kedua petugas mulai berlarian di belakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti, memandang Sungmin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

BUK !

"Hyung !" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin yang terjatuh karena menabrak seorang laki-laki.

"Aduh maaf-maaf, aku nggak sengaja .. kamu nggak kenapa-napa kan ?" tanya orang yang ditabrak Sungmin sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Nggak kok .. .."

"Hoi ! Jangan lari !"

Sungmin kaget. Ia langsung mengambil langkah 1000 dan meninggalkan orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hyung? Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang ngos-ngosan.

"Nggak ada waktu Kyu ! Ini sebenarnya aku cuma mau kasih ini ke kamu .. Nih .. Daah Kyu !" Sungmin berlari lagi dan mulai berkelit diantara beberapa orang untuk menghindari petugas yang mengejarnya.

TING TUNG TING TUNG

"Korea airlines Pengumuman-pengumuman untuk penumpng penerbangan korea airline JT150 dengan tujuan Jakarta, harap segera memasuki gate 24 karna pesawat akan diberangkatkan."

TING TUNG TING TUNG

Kyuhyun memakai pemberian Sungmin ditangan kirinya.

"Makasih hyung .."

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Ya, jalannya baru dimulai. Ia tahu, ini akan berlangsung lama. Sangat lama.

.

.

.

Seoul, kota metropolitan. Disinilah ia. Melihat kemegahan ibu kota. Untuk beberapa menit ia terpesona. Terpesona karena betapa macetnya ibu kota.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju gang kecil di sudut ibu kota. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, di gang ini menyediakan kos untuk anak laki-laki. Kyuhyun menyusuri gang itu. Ia celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk menemukan tanda bertuliskan 'TERIMA KOS PRIA'.

BUK !

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa dibuntuti. Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan waspada.

"BERHENTI !"

Kyuhyun berhenti. Dalam sekejap 5 orang laki-laki bertubuh besar mengepungnya.

"Apa mau kalian ?"

Kelima orang itu tertawa.

"Serahkan semua barang-barang kamu !" bentak salah satu yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Nggak akan .." Kyuhyun berusaha tenang. Otaknya berputar mencari cara untuk lolos dari kelima orang ini.

"Oh, kamu nggak mau nyerahin tas kamu ! Gempur anak ini !" teriak orang yang paling tinggi.

Sedetik kemudian kelima orang itu mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghujani Kyuhyun dengan pukulan. Kyuhyun terpejam. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tak belajar ilmu bela diri dari Ahjussinya.

Hampir semenit Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena pukulan kelima orang itu. Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri diantara setumpuk badan besar yang tergeletak di jalan gang. Kyuhyun ternganga kagum.

"Kamu nggak kenapa-napa kan ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kamu kok bisa ? Kok bisa ngalahin mereka ?"

Anak itu tersenyum.

"Dengan sedikit otak, kita bisa kalahkan orang yang hanya mengandalkan otot .."

Kyuhyun terpana sesaat.

"Kamu baru ya disini ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kamu punya sodara disini ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mau kos di sekitar sini kok .."

"Kalo gitu, kamu mau nggak tinggal di rumah aku ?"

Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Tapii ..."

"Udahlah .. Mau ya ? aku juga punya adik dan kayaknya seumuran sama kamu .. Dia pasti seneng .. Mau ya ?"

Kyuhyun pasrah dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut aku .. Jemputan aku udah nunggu di depan .."

"Iya.."

Kyuhyun mengikuti namja yang menolongnya menuju mulut gang.

"Oh iya .. Kita belum kenalan .. kamu siapa ?"

"Aku Kyuhyun .. Hyungnim ?"

"Aku .. Choi Siwon .."

DEG !

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu. Kyuhyun ingat nama itu. Salah satu nama yang tertulis pada kertas usang yang diberikan Ahjummanya.

'Choi Siwon .. Dia anak Yunho !'

Kyuhyun terpaku. Inikah yang dinamakan jalan terang menuju kebahagian ? Sebegitu mudahkah jalannya untuk menuntut balas ? Kalau memang Tuhan telah membuka jalan untuknya, untuk apa menunggu jalan lain terbuka ?

"Kyuhyun ? kamu beneran nggak kenapa-napa ? Bengong aja kamu .."

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Jika Tuhan menginginkannya untuk menuntut balas secepat mungkin, ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Nggak kok Siwon Hyungnim .. .." Kyuhyun menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Menutupi segala luapan emosi didalam hatinya yang ingin meloncat keluar.

Siwon hanya tersenyum ramah, kemudian mengambil ranselnya dan melangkah ke mulut gang. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari punggung Siwon. Adrenalinnya berpacu. Ingin rasanya mengeksekusi Siwon sekarang juga.

'Tenang Kyu .. Kamu nggak boleh gegabah .. Kamu nggak lihat tadi ? Dia ngalahin 5 orang sekaligus ! Bisa-bisa kamu jadi bubur ayam ..'

KRUEK KRUEK KRUEK

Siwon menoleh. Tatapannya menajam.

"kamu laper ?"

Kyuhyun nyengir. Ia memang belum mengisi perutnya dari tadi siang.

"Ntar mampir ke kedai kimbab dulu .. Kita makan disana .. Okeh ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

Ia heran. Kenapa orang sejenis Yunho, bisa memiliki anak yang dapat digolongkan sebagai anak baik-baik ? Muncul keraguan didalam hatinya.

'Jangan-jangan dia bukan anak kandung Yunho ?!'

Kyuhyun segera menampik pendapatnya itu, karena sekarang Siwon telah merangkul pundaknya dan mulai membimbingnya keluar dari gang. Siwon tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun meringis kuda. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mulut gang.

.

.

.

Semakin sore, langit mulai berwarna jingga. Sepoi angin menyibakkan rambut kedua pemuda itu. Seorang pria berjas hitam dengan postur tinggi-tegap menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah. Ia bergidik ngeri. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Orang berjas itu membungkuk dihadapan Siwon. Siwon ikut membungkuk, tetapi hanya sebentar. Kyuhyun bingung. Apakah ia harus ikut membungkuk ? Siwon yang sadar akan kecanggungan Kyuhyun malah tersenyum geli.

"kamu nggak perlu bungkuk juga kok .." tegur Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang akan membungkuk.

Kyuhyun meringis. Malu.

"Ayo, Kyu .." ajak Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tuan muda Siwon!" panggil orang berjas tadi.

Siwon menoleh. Orang berjas itu menghampirinya. Kemudian mereka terlibat percakapan dengan menggunakan bahasa yang tak dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun. Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut ketika orang berjas hitam mengatakan 'hai' atau apalah itu, dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kyu, .. Makin sore nih .. Aku mulai laper .."

Siwon berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Orang berjas itu membukakan pintu belakang untuk Siwon. Secara spontan atau pun disegaja, gerakannya terlihat sangat terlatih.

"Kyu, ayo .. bengong mulu kerjaannya .." tegur Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju mobil hitam tersebut.

Orang berjas tetap pada posisinya, sedang membuka pintu belakang mobil. Kyuhyun bak seorang raja. Ini kah pelayanan khusus untuk anak seorang Yunho ? Pasti ini sebagian kecil dari itu. Lamunan Kyuhyun bubar ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan orang berjas itu. Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar mencekam. Seperti ada emosi yang berlipat-lipat besarnya keluar dari mata orang berjas itu. Kyuhyun menunduk. Tak berani menatap lagi. Hanya dengan 2 detik menatap mata itu, tubuh Kyuhyun jadi gemetar. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia memang belum siap. Belum siap untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Yunho.

"Relax aja Kyu .. Tegang banget sih .."

Siwon tersenyum. Orang ini selalu tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun hanya dengan menatapnya sebentar. Kalau memang ia harus berhadapan dengan orang sejenis Siwon atau orang berjas itu, Kyuhyun yakin. Dalam waktu tak kurang dari 1 menit nyawanya akan melayang.

'Aku memang belum siap !' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mobil hitam tersebut mulai melaju perlahan. Ada 2 orang berjas hitam didepan. Salah satunya yaitu orang berjas yang membukakan pintu tadi. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk memencet beberapa tombol pada sebuah benda yang bentuknya hampir mirip dengan PSP milik Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin itu PSP ?

TULILULIIT

Tetapi apakah ada orang yang bermain PSP dengan menggunakan ekspresi datar saat kalah ? Tak lama kemudian orang berjas itu memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam kantong. Lalu menatap jalan dengan ekspresi datar. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang berjas lainnya yang tengah berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir. Kedua orang didepan ini sama. Datar dan dingin.

Kyuhyun heran. Apakah mereka tak memiliki ekspresi wajah yang lain ? Kalau memang iya, Kyuhyun bersedia membagi miliknya dengan kedua orang itu.

" kenapa sih Kyu .. Ngeliatin mereka sampai segitunya .." lagi lagi Siwon bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kita ke kedai kimbab dekat sini terlebih dahulu .." kata Siwon kepada dua orang dibangku depan.

"De" ucap kedua orang berjas itu bebarengan.

Mobil hitam tersebut melaju makin kencang menembus ramainya kota metropolis.

"Kyu, dimakan dong makanannya .." tegur Siwon disela memakan makanannya.

Kyuhyun nyengir kuda.

"Takut ada racunnya ? Haha .. Kamu tenang aja kali Kyu .. Takut amat .. Aku bukan sycho kali .." senyum Siwon mengembang.

'Tapi ayahmu iya !' jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati. Amarahnya kembali meluap-luap. Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahannya agar tak keluar.

"Kyu, apa perlu aku suapin agar kamu makan ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Yakin kamu ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tetapi ia belum menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun.

"Kalo gitu cepet habisin .."

Kyuhyun langsung menyantap makanannya tanpa ampun. Siwon terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun.

3 menit berlalu. Sekarang piring mereka telah kosong. Kyuhyun menyeruput coca colanya, sedangkan Siwon sedang menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun yang sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Siwon, langsung mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan memutar-mutar sedotannya. Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang membuatnya betah melakukannya. Kyuhyun risih. Ia mulai berprasangka buruk tentang Siwon. Siwon tersenyum. Kyuhyun salting.

"Kyu, aku ke sana bentar ya .. Mau bungkus sepaket buat adek aku .. kamu disini aja .." Siwon berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat pemesanan.

Kyuhyun baru ingat. Siwon memiliki adik. Apakah adik Siwon ini sama sifatnya dengan Siwon ? Atau dia menuruni sifat ayahnya ? Dengan adanya Siwon saja, dapat membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Bingung bagaimana cara menuntut balas. Dan kalau anak kedua Yunho benar-benar menuruni sifat Yunho, dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun tak akan bisa menembus pertahanan kakak beradik itu. Mereka berdua pasti melawan jika ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh orang tuanya.

"Yuk Kyu .." Siwon berdiri disamping Kyuhyun dengan membawa kantong berwarna putih

Kyuhyun berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana dua orang berjas tersebut menunggu mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Siwon. Mereka membungkuk dihadapan Siwon. Siwon membungkuk sebentar, kemudian kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya. Diikuti Kyuhyun dan kedua orang berjas dari belakang.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berkutat di jalanan Jakarta. Sekarang mereka memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan elit. HIMAWARI. Tulisan itu terpampang di pinggir kanan jalan dengan sorot lampu kuning yang semakin membuatnya terlihat mewah. Kyuhyun melihat berkeliling. Di kompleks ini tak ada rumah bergaya minimalis seperti di kebanyakan perumahan elit lainnya. Sebagai gantinya, semua rumah yang ada disini memakai gaya arsitektur istana Jepang. Semua rumah terlihat mirip bagi Kyuhyun. Ia heran, bagaimana cara si pemilik rumah mengetahui bahwa itu rumah mereka.

mobil hitam berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah dengan corak hitam-putih disetiap bangunan rumahnya. Kyuhyun teringat akan permainan kesukaan pamannya. Igo, permainan catur tradisional dari Jepang. Igo berbeda dengan Shogi. Jika pada Shogi setiap bidak memiliki peran tersendiri -seperti catur saat ini-, pada Igo setiap bidak sama. Tidak ada pembagian peran, sehingga dapat bergerak bebas. Igo menggunakan ratusan biji berwarna hitam dan putih bukan bidak dengan bentuk atau tulisan tertentu.

Kedua orang berjas itu membukakan pintu rumah untuk tuannya. Siwon melangkah masuk sambil menyeret Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya berbengong ria.

"Lepas sepatu kamu, Kyu .. Trus pakai ini .." Siwon memberikan sandal rumah kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandalnya.

"Ayo Kyu .. Aku ajak kamu keliling rumah .."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Siwon yang telah melangkah lebih dahulu.

Siwon membuka pintu geser. Terlihatlah sebuah ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Disudut sana ada lemari hitam yang berisikan buku-buku. Disebelahnya terdapat televisi flat berwarna hitam diatas meja kayu pendek dengan rak kecil untuk menyimpan koran. Sangat cocok dengan suasana ruang keluarga. Ditengah ruang keluarga ini terdapat meja kecil nan pendek dan beberapa bantal tipis. Beberapa lukisan ikan koi besar juga terpampang di dinding.

"Ini ruang keluarga aku .. Kalo kamu jalan ke lorong kanan, kamu akan ketemu kamar aku dan disebelahnya kamar adek aku .. Nah kamar kamu ada di lorong sebelah kiri disamping ruang permainan .. Kalo kamu laper, dapur ada dibelakang .. kamu tinggal buka pintu geser dibelakang kamu itu .. Paham ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mo ke dapur dulu .. Naroh ini buat adek aku .. kamu santai aja .. appa-ku aku nggak ada di rumah kok .." Siwon tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan gontai. Tetapi sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah frame foto yang tertelungkup diatas meja kecil ditengah ruangan. Kyuhyun meraih frame itu dan mulai mengamati. Ada foto Siwon bersama seorang namja dengan pipinya yang chubby sedang tertawa.

'Manis..' ujar Kyuhyun didalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan frame itu ke tempat semula dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ternyata tak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan kamarnya. Kyuhyun menggeser pintunya. Klik. Lampu menyala. Terlihat sebuah ruangan kosong. Hanya ada sebuah meja kecil dan 2 bantal tipis. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Ia ingat sesuatu. Kyuhyun melangkah ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

SREEK.

"Haha .. Tepat seperti yang ada di Doraemon .."

Kyuhyun mengambil kasur gulung yang ada di lemari itu dan mulai menatanya. Kyuhyun membaringkan badannya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Pertama, kenyataan bahwa Yunho masih hidup. Kedua, tanpa persiapan apapun ia memburu Yunho ke Jakarta. Dan ketiga, pertemuannya dengan Siwon. Pikirannya penat. Semua ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Tetapi bukankah Kyuhyun sendiri yang menginginkannya cepat selesai ? Kyuhyun mengetuk kepalanya dengan jari-jarinya. Ia benar-benar pusing. Apa ia harus menunggu sampai menemukan kelemahan Yunho dan keluarganya ?

'Ya, sampai saat ini jalan itu yang terbaik ..'

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berharap semua ini cepat berlalu setelah terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Lelaki di depannya mulai menghunuskan pedang ke segala arah. Gerakannya terlihat rancu. Tetapi bila ditinjau dari segi tekhnik, dengan menggerakkan pedangnya seperti itu. Musuhnya tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyerang. Tetapi pada saat ini Kyuhyun yang jadi musuhnya. Kyuhyun yang tak mengetahui seluk beluk bela diri. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah memegang pedang sama sekali.

"Pegang pedangmu dengan benar, atau kau akan terbunuh !" teriak orang itu.

Kyuhyun jatuh bangun mempertahankan pedangnya. Orang itu menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun hanya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan, tetapi itu tak cukup. Dengan kondisinya yang lemah, ia tak bisa berkutik.

TRAANG !

Pedangnya terjatuh. Ia telah dilucuti. Orang di depannya tersenyum sinis. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan menyusul kedua orang tuamu !"

Orang itu menarik pedangnya dan dengan cepat mengarahkannya kembali ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"AAAARRRRGGGHH !"

Rasa sakit menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu berdiri lagi. Pedang itu masih menancap ditubuhnya. Perih. Sangat perih.

"Kau tak akan bisa membalaskan dendammu pada Appaku .. Kau akan mengikuti jejak orang tuamu .." wajah Siwon muncul disana.

"Hyungnim ?"

Percaya tak percaya, Siwon-lah yang telah menghunuskan pedang ke perutnya. Orang yang telah menolongnya kemarin adalah orang yang menjadi eksekutor kematiannya.

'Ini pasti mimpi !' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Atau memang tujuan Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya adalah untuk membunuh Kyuhyun ? Kalau memang benar, kenapa Siwon menolongnya ?

'Ini konyol ! Seharusnya aku yang membunuhnya ! Bukan dia yang membunuhku !'

Siwon mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Seketika itu Kyuhyun bergulung-gulung untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Inikah akhirnya ? Inikah akhir dari jalannya ?

"Kamu akan mati ditanganku .." Siwon mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun terhunus pedang. Tapi kali ini punggungnya yang jadi korban. Kyuhyun meraung kesakitan. Sakit. Ini terlalu sakit. Tak bisa berteriak untuk meminta tolong. Ia tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri.

Lama. Telah lama ia terbaring dengan tubuh yang bermandikan darah. Rasa sakitnya berangsur hilang. Ia tahu, ia sedang sekarat. Dingin. Ada seseorang yang menyentuh keningnya. Kyuhyun tak terlalu jelas melihat, tetapi ada seorang Namja manis duduk disampingnya. Menatapnya dengan iba. Ia tersenyum.

"Sungmin Hyung ?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Entah mengapa senyuman Namja itu lenyap seketika.

"Bukan !" jawab Namja itu.

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut. Disisa hidupnya ini, Sungmin masih ingin bercanda dengannya.

"Kalau bukan Sungmin Hyung, kamu siapa ?"

Namja itu tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengejarnya. Tetapi tak bisa. Ia tak bisa melihat lagi. Gelap. Semuanya hitam. Tak nampak. Tak ada cahaya. Apakah ia sudah tiada ?

Tunggu. Setitik cahaya mulai mendekat. Makin besar dan semakin besar. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit. Matanya berkeliling. Ia ada di kamarnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi !" Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya sambil menegakkan badannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. 04.50. Siwon sepertinya belum bangun.

SREEK.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju lemari es, lalu membukanya. Ia mengambil sebotol air putih dan langsung menegaknya tanpa ampun. Sekarang ia merasa lebih baik.

TING !

Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi dendingan. Ia menoleh, tak ada siapapun.

'Perasaanku aja kali ..' Kyuhyun meletakkan botol minumnya.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Berhenti atau kamu bakal kehilangan leher dan isi perut kamu .."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Ada seorang Namja dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun melihat tangan Namja itu. Ya, ada sebilah pisau kecil di tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Kemudian ia melirik ke tangan kanan Namja itu. Kyuhyun makin lemas. Ia menelan ludah. Pisau dapur besar yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong daging, sekarang berada di tangan kanan Namja itu. Yang otomatis berada tepat di depan perut Kyuhyun.

"Ikuti kata aku .. Jangan banyak bicara .. Sekarang jalan !"

Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah perempuan itu. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. 05.02. Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati agar Siwon segera bangun.

"Berhenti .."

Kyuhyun berhenti. Begitu juga dengan Namja itu.

"Aku heran .. Tumben ada maling yang berani masuk rumah aku ? Biasanya, cuma melirik rumah aku aja, mereka takut .. kamu pakek sihir ? Atau jimat ?"

Kyuhyun diam saja. Takut salah menjawab.

"Aku bakal kasih kamu hukuman karena kamu udah masuk ru .."

"YESUNGIEEE !" panggil Siwon yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hyung ?" sahut Namja itu.

Kyuhyun lega. Ia bisa selamat.

"Kamu apain Kyuhyun ?!"

"Siapa Kyuhyun ?"

"Orang yang lagi kamu todong pake pisau .."

"Dia maling Hyung !"

"Dia temen Hyung... Sekarang lepasin dia .. Kasian tuh pucet banget wajahnya .."

Yesung segera melepaskan Kyuhyun dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hei hei .. Mau kemana kamu Yesungie ? Hyung belom selesai bicara !"

Yesung terpaksa berhenti.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung ibu jari kaki dan mulai memberi penilaian.

'Rambut hitam legam .. Oke lah .. Matanya lumayan sipit .. Pipi agak chubby .. Lucu juga ..'

Yesung melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ngapain kamu liat-liat aku !" sentak Yesung sambil mengacungkan kedua pisau yang ada di tangan kanan-kiri-nya.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah. Mencoba mengambil ancang-ancang apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Misalnya, dilempar pisau.

'Manis tapi shyco !"

"Yesungie .. Bisa nggak, sekali aja kamu bersikap manis sama orang lain ?"

"Nggak .." jawab Yesung santai.

Sekarang Yesung sedang memainkan pisaunya dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin ngeri melihatnya.

"Yesungie, kenalan sama Kyuhyun .."

"Nggak mau Hyung .."

"Yesungie ?!"

"Iya deh iya .."

Yesung berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"HalonamaakuChoiYesungsenangberkenalandengananda .."

Yesung melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie ! Jangan main-main ! Balik kesini, lalu ulangi dari awal .." perintah Siwon. Tak terlihat ekspresi marah di wajahnya. Mungkin karena telah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah laku adiknya ini.

"Aku nggak mau hormat ke orang lain Hyung .."

"Lakukan atau Hyung marah .."

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya. Ya, dia selalu kalah bila berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak bisa membantah. Karena memang selama ini Yesung dididik untuk tidak membangkang perintah.

"Okeh .. Aku kalah .."

Yesung kembali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap.

"Halo, nama aku Yesung .. Senang berkenalan dengan anda .." Yesung membungkuk.

Siwon memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Halo juga .. Namaku Kyuhyun .." Kyuhyun membungkuk.

"Nah, gitu dong .. Hyung jadi seneng .."

Yesung cemberut, Kyuhyun tersenyum garing.

"Sekarang Hyung udah puas kan ?" kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yesungie, tunggu bentar aja .. Hyung mau minta tolong sama kamu .."

Yesung membalikkan badannya.

"Apaan lagi Hyung ?"

Siwon tersenyum.

"Nae Dongsaeng tersayang .. Mau nggak nganterin Kyuhyun buat daftar di universitas kamu ?" rayu Siwon.

Kyuhyun kaget, sedangkan Yesung melotot ke arah kakaknya.

"Anii !" tolak Yesung mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah, Yesungie .."

"Aniyo .. Nae Hyung tersayang, please deh .. Yang bener aja .."

Siwon diam. Ia menatap Yesung tajam. Benar-benar tajam.

.

.

.

Butiran air jatuh bertubi-tubi sehingga menghujam bumi dengan derasnya. Derasnya air itu membuat semua warga kampus kebakaran jenggot menutupi kepala masing-masing dengan berbagai peralatan sederhana. Misalnya tas mereka.

"Woi, cepetan dong .. lelet amat .." teriak Yesung kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah berlarian menuju kantin kampus.

"Mianhae ..Yesung-ah" kata Kyuhyun setelah sampai didepan Yesung.

Yesung tak menggubris Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ah, tunggu .." Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Yesung.

"Yeesung-ah, makasih ya udah nganterin aku .." Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap baik.

Yesung berhenti.

"Nggak usah berlagak sok baik ! Kamu tau kan, kalo aku dipaksa Hyung ? Intinya AKU TERPAKSA .. Jadi, ngapain kamu bilang makasih ke aku ? Mau cari muka ?!" semprot Yesung.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia tak bisa berkutik. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan balasan seperti itu.

'Sifat Yesung kebalikan dari sifat Siwon ! Apa mereka benar-benar kakak beradik ?! Mereka sangat berbeda !'

Yesung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun berusaha mengejarnya. Tetapi seseorang menahannya.

"Namja baik-baik kayak lo, nggak pantes buat ngejar namja NGGAK BAIK kayak Yesung itu .."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang Namja sebayanya tengah memegang pundak Kyuhyun cukup erat. Raut wajahnya sangat serius. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Maksud kamu apa ?"

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Sangat sinis.

"Kamu cuma tau sedikit tentang dia ! Apa kamu tau dia anak siapa ?!"

Otak Kyuhyun bekerja lebih keras. Apa orang ini mengetahui siapa Yesung sebenarnya ? Apa ia sangat mengenal Yesung ? Mengapa ia menilai bahwa Yesung bukan Namja baik-baik ? Apa itu semua didasari oleh Yunho ? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai muncul di otak Kyuhyun tentang orang dihadapannya itu.

"YONGHWA CUKUP !" teriak seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun.

"kamu lagi .. kamu lagi .. Aku bosen liat kamu !" Yonghwa tersenyum sinis.

"Heh ! Yang ada aku yang bosen liat tampang kamu yang sok !"

"So what ? Sekarang lo mau ngapain hah ? Lo mau ngebela Yesung itu ? Ayo ! Bela aja dia ..!" Yonghwa tersenyum puas.

Kyuhyun bengong melihat adu mulut antara dua orang didepannya ini. Tiba-tiba lengannya diseret oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Sebaiknya kamu nggak perlu dengerin omongan Yonghwa .. Dia namja paling sotoi yang pernah aku temuin .."

"Yonghwa itu anak yang tadi ?"

"Iya .. kamu anak baru ya ? Kenalin aku Donghae .." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kyuhyun .."

'Jadi dia yang namanya Kyuhyun ?'

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti.

Kemudian mereka saling berjabat tangan.

CKIIT.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari Donghae. Ada suatu perasaan seperti tersengat listrik pada saat ia menjabat tangan Donghae. Tetapi sepertinya Donghae tak merasakannya. Ia malah tersenyum lebar dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Oh iya Kyu .. Aku ada perlu nih .. Duluan ya .." Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih terukir diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dilihatnya Donghae yang kian menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan itu.

.

.

.

Semakin siang. Kyuhyun bergegas pulang. Ia sendirian. Yesung telah meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah terseret Kyuhyun meninggalkan kampus. Ia pergi mencari taxi, karena tak tahu jalan pulang.

"Yesung tega banget ya .. Mirip sama ayahnya .. Ckckck .." rutuk Kyuhyun kesal.

Sebuah taxi lewat. Kyuhyun segera berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya berharap sopir taxi melihat Kyuhyun dan memberhentikan taxi-nya. Harapannya pupus ketika seseorang menarik tas ransel Kyuhyun dengan kuat, sehingga membuatnya jatuh terlentang.

BLUK.

Mereka mengepung Kyuhyun. Mereka menyeringai. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit, tetapi mereka mendorongnya lagi. Kyuhyun terjatuh lagi.

"Sekarang nggak ada yang nolong kamu lagi !"

Mereka adalah preman yang dikalahkan Siwon kemarin. Rupanya mereka tidak terima atas kekalahannya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik. Ia pasrah. Lima lawan satu. Dia benar-benar akan dihajar !

"HAJAR DIA !" mereka berteriak sangat semamgat.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia mencoba melindungi dirinya. Beberapa pukulan sempat mendarat di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit mulai terasa. Kyuhyun benar-benar pasrah. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Dia tidak mungkin meminta agar Siwon menolongnya lagi. Kalau Yesung ? Dia pasti tak peduli dengannya. Mau tak mau ia harus menolong dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit. Tetapi sesering mungkin ia mencoba, hasilnya selalu sama. DIA TETAP DIKEROYOK ! Ia mulai menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah lebam dan ia terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan.

"STOP !"

Kelima preman itu menoleh.

"Sekali lagi kalian sentuh Namja itu .. Dengan senang hati aku jadi eksekutor kematian kalian !"

T.B.C

Author baru, yang sangat mencintai Kyusung..

Mohon Bimbingannya, para author yang sudah sering berkeliaran (?) di dunia per-FFan

How about This FF?

Keep or Delete?

Review Please

Khamsahamnida

-Momochansenpai-


End file.
